Z Senshi: On Anime
by Yami Kaosu
Summary: The Z Senshi are into anime, so what happens when all their attention is focused on video games?


Z Senshi: On Anime  
Chapter 1: Video Game Basics  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, no money. I don't own any of the animes mentioned within the reaches of this conversation. I wish I did. I wish they were all mine. But the fact remains that they aren't, so there.  
  
Insanity. The Z Senshi are playing some different video games, arguing about what's better, and ignoring their duties to defend the earth. What could be more fun than that? Also...when I refer to Trunks, I mean Mirai (Future) Trunks. Everything clear?  
  
I redid this story so it wouldn't get deleted when ff.net's new rules take effect, just to let everyone know. It was originally the chat-room style layout, but no longer! ~Yami  
  
---  
  
Goku walked into the room, and noticed Vegeta sitting in the corner, his attention drawn to his gameboy, unaware that Goku had even come in.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, I have finally found time in my busy schedule to have a fight that will decide once and for all which of us is stronger!" Goku announced, waiting for the Saiya-jin prince to jump at the opportunity.  
  
"No Kakarotto, I can't fight you right now. I have a great game of Pokemon Red going on my gameboy, and I just can't pull myself away!" Vegeta replied, not even looking up from his game.  
  
Piccolo heard this comment as he walked into the room. "Vegeta, why are you wasting your time playing Pokemon Red?" he asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the room. "I much prefer to play Yellow in my spare time."  
  
Goku looked back and forth between the two. "Your both wrong!" he said, shaking his head. "Pokemon Pinball is the best of all!"  
  
"Sorry dad," Gohan said, as he and Trunks entered the room and sat down. "but I think you're wrong too. Pokemon Silver rocks!"  
  
Trunks gave an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe that earth's greatest fighters are wasting their time playing those idiotic Pokemon games. If they have to play gameboy, they could at least play Dragonball Z games!" With that, he pulled his gameboy out.  
  
Sometime later, Goku was tired of playing Pokemon games. "Hey!" he almost yelled, catching the attention of everyone else, "I don't play Pokemon anymore. I am too busy playing Sailor Moon and Tenchi Muyo! games on my SNES!"  
  
Krillin walked in and gave Goku, who was in the middle of playing Sailor Moon R, a strange look. "Why don't we go save the world now?" he asked, thinking about the terror being wrought upon the planet at that given moment.  
  
"All right, all right," Goku said, waving Krillin off, "but let me just beat up these guys with Sailor Mars...okay, got it!" Grinning happily, he turned off the game.  
  
After a few hours, though, Goku was right back on, this time playing Tenchi Muyo! "Goku, we still have work to do!" Krillin yelled, as an extremely loud explosion was heard just outside.  
  
"All right then. So Tenchi will kill that monster, Ryouko can kill that one, and Ryou Ouki can kill that one. All right! Tenchi passed a level! All right, now Ryouko...yes! She's on level 8 now. And Ryou Ouki...cool! Ryou Ouki passed a level too! I am just too awesome at this!" Goku was slightly startled to see Krillin glaring at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Krillin," Goku said, "did you say something?"  
  
"Kakarotto," Vegeta yelled as he entered the room, "get off of the freaking SNES! It's my turn to go on! And I want to play Supaa Saiya Densetsu! I am almost finished with my game. Of course, controlling you is killing me..."  
  
Just as Vegeta finished his statement and took his place at the controller, Piccolo, Trunks, and Gohan entered the room. Trunks, hearing what game his father was playing, happily shouted, "Yes! Thank you father! Someone is actually playing a game with us in it!"  
  
After working hard on his game for a few hours, Vegeta was controlling the now Super Saiya-jin Goku against his own Super Saiya-jin form. "Aargh!" he yelled as he threw the controller down in frustration, "I can't do it! I can't beat myself with you, Kakarotto!"  
  
As Vegeta picked the controller back up, Piccolo stepped in. "Vegeta, your turn's almost up anyway. It's my turn next."  
  
Vegeta growled at Piccolo. "And exactly what do you plan to play?" he said, retaining his hold on the controller.  
  
"Well, I also have a game on Supaa Saiya Densetsu, and I am looking forward to kicking your butt. Gimme the controller!" Piccolo pounced on Vegeta, finally getting the controller back from him. Vegeta stood up, grumbling to himself.  
  
"Hey dad," Trunks said, as Vegeta sat down on the couch, "where am I in this game? I haven't seen myself at all!"  
  
"You're not in it," Vegeta replied matter-of-factly. "I will go and sue them tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Well, actually," Gohan said, before Trunks could respond, "you weren't even born yet..."  
  
A few more hours passed, and Piccolo grinned triumphantly. "In your face Vegeta! I beat you as a Super Saiya-jin! I'm better than you at this game!" Vegeta ignored him.  
  
Gohan got up. "Okay, Piccolo, if you're done, then get off. It's my turn now, and I also have a game of Supaa Saiya Densetsu, but I'm pretty far behind you and Vegeta. I'm still working on collecting the Dragonballs so I can wish you back! Hey, before I go on, can I ask you something, Vegeta? Why is it that you don't attack so many times?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Vegeta growled. "Did I invent the game?"  
  
"Nope, guess not." Gohan replied cheerfully. "I guess I'll just have to deal with the fact that your character stinks."  
  
Vegeta jumped up on hearing that. "What?!" he shouted, glaring at Gohan. "Well, I would like to see you beat my Super Saiya-jin form!"  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Hey Gohan, if you can't do it, I'd be happy to beat him for you..."  
  
Vegeta turned towards Piccolo. "You stay out of this, Namek! You spend your time playing this game because you know you could never beat me in real life!"  
  
Piccolo scoffed. "Whatever," he said, making the Saiya-jin prince even more angry. "You can't beat yourself on the game. It would just be a recap of what happens in your life with you versus Goku." Piccolo smirked again. "Besides, tell everyone about that deciding battle from the other day..."  
  
"Aaargh!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Hey, Gohan," Trunks said as he sat down next to the other demi-Saiya-jin, "this game looks pretty interesting. What do you do in it?"  
  
"Well," Gohan replied, trying to draw a little of his attention away from the game, "you have to beat Radditz, then Nappa and Vegeta..."  
  
"That was long ago," Vegeta interjected, not really wanting his son to know about THAT chapter of his life. "At least I am not trying to destroy the planet anymore."  
  
Gohan, hearing Vegeta was finished interrupting, continued. "...Then you go to Namek to wish Piccolo back, because he died saving me from Nappa..."  
  
This time it was Piccolo who interrupted. "Because of Vegeta's friend...which makes it Vegeta's fault..."  
  
"Shut up, Namek!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Gohan sighed before continuing. "Then, you have to fight Kewie, Dodoria, Zarbon - that's when Vegeta joins us - then you go beat up Frieza - that's when my dad goes Super Saiya-jin for the first time..."  
  
Piccolo grinned. "The next part is the best part of the whole game!"  
  
Gohan glared at him momentarily. "...Then you beat Super Saiya-jin Vegeta--"  
  
"Unless you sacrifice him so Goku goes Super Saiya-jin," Piccolo added, receiving a glare from both Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
"--and the game ends," Gohan said, happy to be done explaining it. "You thinking about trying it?" he asked.  
  
Trunks thought for a moment. "Maybe," he said, "I don't know about beating up my father, but the rest sounds like fun."  
  
"Gohan," Vegeta said, smirking, "you forgot about when you beat up Piccolo."  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Yeah, well, that was just training for me. At least he wasn't evil."  
  
"Like Vegeta..." Piccolo said, moving to the other side of the room.  
  
Vegeta sent yet another glare his way, and then turned to Trunks. "Trunks, why don't you play something else?" he asked, hoping to get the whole situation out of mind.  
  
"Like?" Trunks asked, waiting for a suggestion.  
  
"Um..." Vegeta's mind went through different Dragonball Z games. "How about Hyper Dimension?" he finally said, finding a good choice.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Is that a story mode type game, or a kick-the-opponent's-butt game?" he asked, wanting to know just what type of game this was.  
  
"Put it on versus mode, then it's a kick-the-opponent's-butt game. You can play as Kakarotto, Majin me, Gotenks, me and Kakarotto fused together, Piccolo, Buu, Kid Buu, Frieza, Cell, or Gohan. You can play as me and beat Piccolo up, okay?"  
  
A voice from the other side of the room was heard. "Or the other way around..."  
  
"You mean I'm not in this game either?!" Trunks yelled, wanting just to find a game that he was actually a part of.  
  
"You are," Vegeta said, trying to calm his son down. "You're just fused with Goten."  
  
Trunks suddenly got a lot calmer. "Oh. Okay, sure, I'll try it. I want to beat Cell. Last time I tried to, he beat me up bad. Not to mention the fact that he killed me. Beating him on the game will make me feel more emotionally secure with myself."  
  
"Maybe I should beat Cell up too..." Vegeta thought to himself as Trunks started his game. "He did kill Trunks, and made a fool of me twice...hmm..."  
  
Suddenly, Goku made his presence known. "Why haven't I been a part of this conversation for so long? It's been mostly Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks. I want to put my two cents in!"  
  
"If you're going to be so cheap as to only put two cents in, then you don't deserve to be a part of this conversation. Put a couple of dollars in," Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Does anyone realize how incredibly stupid this conversation is in the first place?" he asked, hoping that someone would.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Piccolo said, and Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's change the subject."  
  
"To what?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Let's talk about the future!" Trunks shouted, wanting to start a conversation on his time.  
  
"Oh, sure, Trunks would have to be the one who wants to talk about the future," Goku said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Trunks looked at him. "Was there a point to that statement?"  
  
"What about me?" Krillin said as he walked into the room. "Why haven't I had any say?"  
  
Goku grinned. "From this point on, you don't exist?"  
  
"WAAAAHH!" Krillin screamed as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Let's talk about Digimon now. We've already covered Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, and Dragonball Z. Has anyone got a Playstation or Digimon World?" Vegeta asked, not noticing one person's reaction.  
  
"AAAAAARGH!!!" Trunks shouted, loud enough that people in Antarctica looked to the skies to wonder what the great noise they had heard was. Everyone hid, feeling that the penguins were ready to plan a strike on humanity.  
  
"I have a Playstation," Piccolo stated, ignoring Trunks' loud scream. "Let's go to the tower. I have it all hooked up."  
  
"But do you have Digimon World?" Vegeta asked, wanting to make sure that everything was ready.  
  
Piccolo thought for a moment. "Um, I'm not sure. Just a second, I'll go check." With that, he took to the sky and headed up to the tower.  
  
Goku watched, then said, "Okay...well, I'm gonna go get my copy of Digimon World just in case Piccolo doesn't have it." Suddenly, Goku was gone, having Instant Transmissioned back to his house. A second later, he reappeared in front of them, a copy of the game in his hand. "Got it!" he said happily, showing it to everyone.  
  
"Dad," Gohan said, his eyes focused on the game, "how long have you had that? I never knew about it..."  
  
Goku's face turned slightly red. "Ummm..." he started, looking away.  
  
Before Goku could answer Gohan's question, though, Piccolo was back. "Okay, I'm sure I have it, but I can't find it right now." he said as he landed.  
  
"That's okay," Vegeta said, "Kakarotto has a copy of it. Let's go! Who all's coming?" He looked around.  
  
Trunks was off in his own little well of thoughts. "You know, now beating my father up on Supaa Saiya Densetsu sounds like it could be fun..."  
  
"Trunks, are you coming?" Vegeta's voice startled Trunks out of his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks said, looking at Vegeta. "Oh, well...oh, what the heck? Sure, I'm coming," he said, giving up on keeping them in Dragonball Z games only.  
  
Gohan grinned. "Come on, everyone, let's go!" With that, they all headed up to the tower. As they approached the top, Dende could be seen standing on the edge.  
  
"Let's push Dende off!"  
  
"I heard that," Dende said, looking at Gohan. Gohan smiled and pretended not to notice.  
  
"Dende," Piccolo said, addressing the guardian, "we're gonna go play Digimon World. Want to join us?"  
  
Dende nodded. "Sure!" he said, as he turned to Mister Popo. "Popo, stand watch over the earth, and if anything bad happens, just tell everyone that earth's greatest fighters are playing Playstation, okay?"  
  
Mister Popo agreed. "All right," he said, watching them enter the gaming room.  
  
They played Digimon World while Popo watched over the planet. When they finally emerged, the earth had been destroyed five times.  
  
"Ha!" Piccolo shouted smugly. "I am the ultimate gamer! I beat the game when no one else could!"  
  
"If only I could have gotten that digi-egg..." Vegeta grumbled to himself.  
  
---  
Heh, how many of you can see the Z Senshi playing all these other games? Apparently I can... anyway, if you liked this, review! I may add more! Piccolo is the best gamer of them all! ~Yami 


End file.
